Yixing clay teapot
Yixing clay teapots ( ) (also called Purple Sand ( ) are made from Yixing clay. This traditional style commonly used to brew tea originated in China, dating back to the 15th century, and are made from clay produced in the region of the town of Yixing in the eastern Chinese province of Jiangsu. Origin Archaeological excavations reveal that as early as the Song Dynasty (10th century) potters near Yixing were using local "zhisha" clay to make utensils that could have functioned as teapots. The late Ming Dynasty author Zhou Gaoqi stated that during the reign of the Zhengde Emperor (1502–1521) a monk from Jinsha Temple (Golden Sand Temple) in Yixing handcrafted a fine quality teapot from local clay. Such fine quality teapots soon became popular with the scholarly class, and the fame of Yixing teapots began to spread. 20th century Yíxīng teapots are not actually made in the regional city of Yíxīng, but rather in nearby Dīngshān, also known as Dingshu, which falls within the administrative area of Yixing. Hundreds of teapot shops line the edges of the town's crowded streets and it is a popular tourist destination for many Chinese. While Dīngshān is home to dozens of ceramics factories, Yíxīng Zǐshā Factory Number 1, which opened in 1958, processes a large part of the clay used in the region, produces fine pottery ware, and has a large commercial showroom. In addition to the better known teapots, frescoes, oil and grain jars, flower vases, figurines, glazed tiling, tables, ornamental rocks, and even ornamental garbage bins are all manufactured in the community. How to select a Yixing teapot A teapot is the heart of a set of tea appliances. A good teapot not only allows the tea leaves to give its best, it also helps a tea connoiseurship enjoy the art of brewing of chinese tea to the most. 1. Well-crafted. All parts of the teapot should not only look in proportion to each other so that in whole, gives a sense of beauty. Since we all have diiferent perceptions as to what beauty is and different purposes in collecting teapots, so long as you like the teapot, there is nothing wrong in collecting it. Afterall, you will be the one using or appreciating it from now on and not someone else. 2. Easy to hold. The curvature of the handle of a teapot is control by the size of the teapot. Where to place the handle will affect the centre of gravity of the teapot when it is filled with water during brewing of tea. If it results in gravity being off centre, then the teapot will be difficult to hold and pour. Therefore, a good teapot should been designed such that it allows one to hold the teapot comfortably. 3. Smooth water flow. How the tea flows out of the tea spout will affect the quality of the tea. Tea should flow out fast, straight and smooth instead of dripping. If the flow is too slow, the tea leaves would have been steep for too long. The spout should enable all the tea to flow completely out of the teapot instead of leaving a residue amount. According to an expert, tea poured from a teapot with straight spout would have a higher fragrance than from one with a curving spout. But it is exactly the reverse when it comes to after taste in the throat. How much truth are there in these statement? Try it out and tell me! 4. Tightness of cover. The teapot cover when covered should seal the teapot as tight as possible. This will enable all fragance of the tea leaves to remain in the teapot. One simple way to test is to fill the teapot with 2/3 full of water and invert the teapot, with your finger tightly sealing the opening of the spout. The teapot cover should not fall off, showing that it is tightly sealed. 5. Exterior appearance. The exterior of the teapot should be smooth and complete without any chipped or cracked showing. Old teapots usually chipped at the spout, the edge of the opening and cover. When buying a old teapot, lookout for any heavily stained parts as it concealed cracks which would otherwise go unnotice. 6. Quality of the clay. It is very difficult for a beginner to determine the quality of the clay without being exposed to all the different types of teapots and making an indepth study of it. Therefore, you will have to read more books, examined as many teapots as you can and soon you will be able to distinguish whether a teapot is of good quality clay and how old is the clay, etc. 7. Smell of clay. New teapots usually have no smell, but some teapots do exhibit some unpleasant clay smell which if not properly treated will seriously affect the taste of your tea. 8. How to prepare a new teapot. Before using a new teapot you should prepare it so that the teapot is ready for absorbing all the fragrance of the tea leaves.http://www.terebess.hu/english/yixing1.html Price Prices can vary from a few dollars to thousands of dollars per teapot, where some Chinese National treasures have even been deemed priceless. Generally, the price of most contemporary Yixing teapots are dependent on such factors such as age, clay, artist, style and production methods. The more expensive pots are shaped by hand using wooden and bamboo tools to manipulate the clay into form, while cheaper Yixing pots are produced by slipcasting. Characteristics and use with tea Yixing teapots are meant for use with black and oolong teas, as well as aged pǔ’ěr tea. They can also be used for green or white tea, but the water must be allowed to cool to around 85 degrees Celsius before pouring the water into the pot. With "Zisha" (a purple-sand clay found only in Yixing) teapots, a tiny amount of tea is absorbed into the pot during brewing. After prolonged use, the pot will develop a coating that retains the flavor and color of the tea. It is for this reason that soap should not be used to clean Yixing teapots. Instead, it should be rinsed with fresh water and allowed to air-dry. The physical size of these fine teapots are smaller than Western counterparts because they are designed for individual use. Traditionally, some Chinese would pour the tea from the spout directly into their mouths. Yixing teacups meant for steeping tea directly in the cup are also available. Further reading * K.S. Lo, et al., The Stonewares of Yixing: from the Ming period to the Present Day, (London, 1986). * Wain, Peter, "A Taste of Transition: The Teapots of Yixing", Ceramic Review, 153, May/June 1995, pp. 42–45p * Pan Chunfang, Yixing Pottery: the World of Chinese Tea Culture, (San Francisco: Long River Press, 2004). References *Wikipedia:sv:Yixingkannor *wikipedia:zh:紫砂壺 Categoría:Chinese ceramics Categoría:Diccionario de cerámica inglés - español: Y Categoría:Teaware Categoría:Cerámica China Categoría:Arcillas Categoría:Yixing Categoría:Diccionario Y